


Perfect for you, Heichou?

by Bruh_its_not_hentai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BITCHWTF--, Eating Disorders, Eren Is a Little Shit, Levi Has OCD (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, OKAY BUT, Poor Eren Yeager, background armin and annie but annie wasnt a titan, eren has an eating disorder, eren has eating disorders, eren is kinda yandere, eren is suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh_its_not_hentai/pseuds/Bruh_its_not_hentai
Summary: London bridge is falling down,"I'm going to train, alright?"Falling down,"I snacked on some berries on the way here, so I'm not hungry."Falling down."Eren, you look really skinny. Can't have you being thinner than me, come eat."London bridge is falling down,"Don't Listen to what Mikasa and Armin say, Brat. As long as you're healthy, I don't care."My fair lady."I've destroyed myself for you, Captain. I'm skinny, I don't have any scars. I'm the last titan in the world, so you can use me. I'll live.Why can't I be perfect for you, Heichou?"
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Perfect for you, Heichou?

Eren loved the berries Levi picked. They were harder and sour - just the way he liked them – everyone else went for the fat sweet ones at the bottom, which were the easiest to get, but after a few, they lacked flavour. Ever since the captain had gruffly shoved a few berries into his hand, avoiding his eyes and muttering something about how he looked pale, and he had to eat something, he loved the sourness. The captain apologised, and said he knew that they weren’t as nice as the others, but that Eren looked oddly skinny, and needed to put some weight on. Eren was skinny, because he loved Levi.  
The brunette wasn’t stupid. He knew that in he cut and left scars, then he wouldn’t be beautiful enough for the captain. When the captain offered Eren those berries, he was worried about Eren’s health, not his looks. So Eren decided to be perfect for the captain. He threw up after every meal, and transformed every time he got an injury, so it wouldn’t scar. Nobody noticed how Eren would slide off after every meal, but then again, he threw up outside so that the foul stench wouldn’t stink up the bathroom. Everything was going fine until Mikasa intervened loudly.

“Eren! You’re always sneaking off after lunch. Come sit back down, now.” It was more of an order that an ask, and Eren could feel the food sitting in his gut. He would have ignored it if it wasn’t for the fact that Jean was bulimic only a few months ago. Eren had been playing with the idea – after all, he was anorexic already, but everyone was getting suspicious, slapping away Sasha’s hand when Eren offered her his food quietly, even threatening to go to the captain unless he ate his food. Eren loved food, which was probably his problem.  
He knew that everyone was scarred because of the horse face’s choice, but he couldn’t give up food again. He had almost admired Jean, but he didn't show anyone but Levi affection. No one else would ever deserve it. Eren hated the fact that everyone was on the lookout for any signs, and sneaking out to the bathrooms was always a dead giveaway, which was why he always took his 3DM gear and went at least 5 kilometres. It was unnecessary, and Eren knew that. But extra training is good exercise, and Eren knew that he needed it to keep skinny and inconspicuous. Eren definitely needed it.

Eren laughed. He laughed in such a way that anyone who had heard his real laugh could tell it was fake, but otherwise, it was impossible to say. Armin and Mikasa hadn’t heard him laugh – really laugh – in years, so they couldn’t tell. The only person that had heard him really laugh in the recent years was Levi, and he knew Mikasa just wanted to spend time with him. Ever since he was twelve, he had known about the effect he had on Mikasa, so as he brought his lips to her ear, he whispered a seductive ‘no’ and stood back up. Looking back, he smirked. her face was painfully red, and her velvety hair drifted back to hair shoulder from where he had disrupted it with his mindless torture.  
The poor girl was in shock, and Eren was so amused, he didn’t even notice Levi’s powerful figure walking slowly towards him. He clamped his hand onto Eren’s shoulder, and the cadet felt sparks go off in his shoulder, then his arms, then his chest. His whole body felt hot, burning, even, like he was ill. He knew his face was scarlet, and inside he felt dizzy. feverish and tired?

“Eren, you’re in the way.”

Not a great pair considering that voice – ugh, that voice could make a god press their thighs together. Eren bowed his head respectively, not daring to be out of order, and moved. He couldn’t believe he had just caused inconvenience to his Heichou! He was fucking useless, goddamn it. He should die, fucking 

“You’re going training, right? I’ll go too.”

Eren was ecstatic. Levi thought he was worth training with in person!

Then something came to Eren’s mind. The food he ate earlier was being digested, going straight to his hips and his fatty legs. He wouldn’t be able to get rid of it. But on the other side... Levi. Fuck, he’d just separate later by the lake, do his business, and say he got lost. Levi would give him extra training as a punishment. He’d be beautiful for Levi. One day, he knew it.

“Thank you, Captain”

He tightened his gear - it kept on getting to loosened. His attention left the faulty gear when he noticed that his thighs no longer touched each other when he walked, which was good, sort of.   
Not good enough, though, fatty.

“Oi, Brat, let’s go. I want to visit the lake.”

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> just to be clear, eren is bullimic, but he used to be anoroxic, and when triggered, he'll throw up and go anoroxic. eren doesnt know anything about diets or the like, he just knows that food makes you fat, but if you throw it up then youll be skinnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> next update will be sometime next week  
> xx


End file.
